Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display device, a calibration device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device, a calibration device and a control method thereof configured to determine an application with respect to a shape of a user input, determine an execution area of the application in a display corresponding to a location of the shape of the user input and display an image of the determined application in the determined execution area.
Description of the Related Art
When providing features that attempt to ensure a user's convenience, a display device may provide a function that executes a predetermined application with respect to a user's particular gesture.
A display device may execute an application or perform a particular operation with respect to a predetermined user input. The display device may execute an application or perform a particular operation with respect to a predetermined user input. However the display device does not execute an application by dividing a screen, nor does the display device execute an application in a particular location when performing a particular operation. If an application is executed across a screen, a user may not view content such as an image that the user was viewing, and rather will inconveniently adjust the size of the application or terminate the application in order to return to the content.